smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Real or Imaginary
"Real or Imaginary" is a mini-story that takes place in the Smurf Me Up series. The Story It is an early morning in the Smurfettes' village. Glovey Smurf is seen staring at a lake. He begins to have flashbacks about what had occurred to him a decade ago. He sees his younger reflection in the water. He looks at his hand and misses his battle cross. He peels off the bandages from his hands, as he gazes through the holes on his hands. He splashes the water, revealing his current reflection. Though unable to age, his mane still grows. His face too appears to have grown a beard and mustache. Glovey splashes more water, and washes his face. He hears a cry for his name. Then another. And more begin to cry. He sees his fellow Sunwalkers appear Zombie-like. He then hears Smurfette call for his name as well. He turns around and sees the worried Smurfette run to him. Smurfette: Glovey! Thank goodness! Something's wrong! Glovey: Smurfette... Even the dead have ears. Smurfette: I'm sorry, Glovey. It's Angelo. Glovey: What? What's happened? Smurfette: He's been telling us about his new friend. I assumed he was imaginary. But there he was. Glovey: So our son made a real friend. What's the problem here? Smurfette: This "friend" has been helping him do dangerous things, and brings him things out of nowhere. I'm scared. He's our son. Glovey nods and reaches for his waist. He feels nothing and sees his reflection in the water of himself in armor and cross. He sighs and runs off with Smurfette. They run into the forest and see Angelo grabbing water in a jug, then pouring it onto the ground to water grass and flowers. He appears as though he is going to trip, but then levitates up. Glovey notices a shadow zoom fast and hold him up, then quickly disappear. Smurfette: Glovey... Glovey: I see it. Suddenly, a loud roar is heard across the skies. Right above Angelo was a mighty Howlibird. It howled and headed straight towards Angelo. Smurfette screams as Angelo turns around slowly to see his mother crying. He looks up and sees everything get dark as the giant bird approaches. Glovey sprints his way to Angelo. Suddenly, a shadow flies out of Angelo's body and takes the form of a being and begins to punch the bird upwards as it yells. "Ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora, ora! Oraaaaaaah!" He then lands a final blow that sends it flying past the forest. The being gives a cry to the sky, then disappears. Glovey: What the Hell was that...? Angelo! Glovey snaps out of it and runs to hold his son. Glovey: My boy... My sweet boy... Are you alright? Angelo: Hello, father. Why are you and mum so worried? My friend helped me. I think he's shy. He doesn't really talk either. But we communicate well. Smurfette: Angelo, how long have you known this friend? Angelo: I don't know... Probably since forever. Smurfette: It can't be from my side, Glovey. I saw stars surround the creature. Glovey: I don't have anything like that. Not that I know of at least... It's not the first time I have seen this. Smurfette: What? I haven't seen anyone in our village with powers like this. Glovey: I know a friend. He doesn't live too far from here. He has a "guardian smurf", as he calls it. He'll know what this thing is and will explain it better. Glovey leads the way as Smurfette holds Angelo on her head, as he looks around curiously. They reach a hut in a dead end. They enter the hut and are welcomed by a hooded Smurf. Glovey: Alchemist, my good old friend. How are you today? Alchemist: Glovey Smurf. The world believes you dead. But here is the ghost of the past. My crystal ball knows everything. And why you are here. I see you brought your wife and son. Come then. Glovey: It's alright, Smurfette. We can trust him. They continue to walk behind the hut as they reach a garden full of strange looking beings. Alchemist: As you can see Smurfette, to the naked eye this is but a mere garden. However, only certain individuals can see these guardians. Everyone else... Well now, one could worry and say they are in an area of evil spirits. Glovey: Alright, I'll buy that. But why our son? Smurfette is a Smurf. I myself no longer have any power and... Alchemist: So you say. However, as I stated; These guardians are passed down. He either belonged to you, or to the Smurfette. Be that as it may, both of you can see it, and the rest of these gardeners. There are various methods on acquiring this power. But inheritance seems to be the obvious one here. Glovey: What kind of power is this? Alchemist: Observe. The wizard Smurf pulls out a gun and shoots himself in the head, as he freezes. The spirits around his garden zoom quickly and become one being. The new being pulls out the bullet from the smurf and seal his wound, as he opens his eyes. He then aims his gun at Angelo. Smurfette: Noooo! Smurfette screams as Glovey restrains her. Before the bullet can hit the child, his guardian screams and flies out. He catches the bullet with his fingers and breaks it. Alchemist: As you can see, great power comes from these guardians. Your son is a guardian user. It's just a matter of learning how to use this new power. And with these powers, new abilities can be learned. You say you lost your powers, Glovey Smurf. Either you lost them, or perhaps your inner power needed to make room to awaken your true self. Smurfette: You said there were other methods of gaining this power. Alchemist: I see the troubled look in your face. Yes. The crystal ball tells me your lives are in danger. When times of peril arrive, the guardian within awakens. There is a great evil coming. And it seems your son is the one who must destroy it. Alchemist shows the trio the crystal ball. Images of two great warrior smurfs appear to be fighting. Alchemist: Indeed... the two warriors appear in your image. How is that possible you ask? It probably doesn't matter. What matters is that it's there. One a son who wishes to destroy the world, and the other son, who will save it. But we can worry about that later. For now, let us focus on the boy. Young man, come over here. Angelo steps forward as Alchemist shuffles a deck and makes it levitate. Smurfette: (Whisper) You never had levitation abilities. Glovey: (Whisper) No. I always thought he was trying to fly. Flight was what I had. Alchemist: Pick a card, young one. That will be the name of your guardian. Angelo thinks hard and pulls a card from Alchemist's hand. It read "The Star 17." It depicted a boy with an angel beside him. The boy appeared to be pouring water from a jug onto the ground. The angel appeared to be scaring away a bird, which stood on a forest. Around the scenery, there were various stars. Alchemist: I don't believe in coincidence, Mr. Glovey Smurf. Your influence of the stars is the inheritance. The name of your son's guardian shall be, "Starman!" Smurfette: Angelo. I'm sorry I doubted whether your friend was real or imaginary. Angelo: It's alright, mum. I'm glad you all got to meet him. Alchemist pulls out a card from the deck, and shows it to Glovey and Smurfette; The Magician's card. Alchemist: My tarot reads the Magician. My guardian is the "Magical Mystery Tour." Being a magician myself, my guardian tours itself with multiple clones, and then unites into a single being as seen earlier. Glovey then pulls a card out and drops it on the ground. The card reads "The World." He sees a soldier holding the cross and a sword on his hands. He appears to be dancing on top of the Earth. Alchemist: Ah, the world. How befitting for the Smurf who sold the world. And still a dancer I see. Yet, still a soldier fighting for a world you're not even from. You could conquer it. Dance on top of it. Control time and space. Continue to be haunted by mistakes. Alchemist draws an ugly card that reads, "The Devil." Alchemist: It's what he wants. Glovey takes the card and rips it. Glovey: If it's a fight he still wants, we'll give it to him. I won't let my past mistakes cloud me any longer. We have seen the visions. We must get ready and prevent this great evil from rising. Alchemist: You're already ahead of yourself. It seems there is a "Glovey Smurf" doing the fighting for you. Alchemist waves his hands at the crystal ball, revealing Anastesius taking cover as he fights a horde of parasitic soldiers. Glovey: Then my rest has come to an end. I sold the galaxy a Glovey Smurf. Then I must play my part. While he fights up there, we have to fight down here. I have to keep my family safe. Will you help me, Alchemist. Alchemist: I'm with you, Mr. Glovey Smurf. Smurfette: You're leaving again? Glovey: Smurfette. We can't stay in this village forever. We had our home. All that's left is ruins. That could be everywhere else. We can't hide and do nothing. My enemies must know by now that I am alive. I have to do this. In time, I'll regain my abilities again. It's not too late to prevent anymore disasters. =Trivia= *The name of the beings called "Guardian Smurfs" is inspired and a reference to the HERO: The Guardian Smurf series, created by A Heroic Smurf. *The Guardian Smurf is inspired by the Stand "Star Platinum from the Jojo's Bizarre Adventures series. *The Guardian Smurf name of Alchemist Smurf is a reference to The Beatles song, Magical Mystery Tour. *The Guardian Smurf name of Angelo is a reference to David Bowie's Starman song. *Glovey's Guardian Smurf name is a reference to David Bowie's The Man Who Sold The World song. It should be noted that it is also a title he gave himself. Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes Category:Mini-stories Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles